¿Otro Súper Saiyajin Legendario?
by DarkRock
Summary: Después de la derrota de Broly a manos los tres Son, han pasado unos cuantos meses de paz para los Guerreros Z. Aunque la paz no dura para siempre porque un Saiyajin desconocido para todos llega a la Tierra con intensiones extrañas y hostiles, este joven guerrero se hace llamar Naruto. Su objetivo: Las esferas del dragón. Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro 7w7
1. Capitulo 1

**Resumen: ****Después de la derrota y muerte de Broly a manos de Gohan, Goten y Goku (Espíritu), han pasado unos cuantos meses de paz para los Guerreros Z. Aunque la paz no dura para siempre porque un nuevo Saiyajin desconocido para todos llega a la Tierra con intensiones muy hostiles hacia los guerreros que protegen al planeta, este joven guerrero Saiyajin se hace llamar Naruto y su objetivo son las esferas del dragón con la que pedirá un deseo hasta el momento desconocido ... pero sin duda alguna, los Guerreros Z se interpondrán en su camino para que no logre su objetivo.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Otro Super Saiyajin Legendario?

Capitulo 1: ¿B-Broly, Estas Vivo?

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"KameHameHa/Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

_**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

En algún punto de la galaxia del norte, un joven Saiyajin de 17 años viajaba por el frio y oscuro espacio, pero su forma de viajar por dicho lugar es bastante peculiar ya que en vez de utilizar una nave espacial como cualquier ser vivo pensante. Este utilizaba una especie de campo/escudo de fuerza o energía pura para ser más exactos, de un color esmeralda bastante llamativo y hermoso.

"Falta poco …", El ojinegro desconocido murmuro en voz baja, sintiendo las energías de los humanos de la tierra cada vez más cerca … pero había unos cuantos que se destacaban sobre los demás y es que estas eran muchísimas más fuertes que los terrícolas. "Pronto consiguiere las esferas del dragón y podre pedir me ansiado deseo." El pelinegro dijo esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de decir esas últimas palabras, acelero el paso añadiendo más energía para que seguidamente desapareciera en una explosión de velocidad en dirección al planeta Tierra.

* * *

**En La Tierra**

Videl, Trunks y Goten dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas camas, ya que habían decidió descansar después de haber salvado al pueblo de su destrucción a manos de un monstruo volador que aterrorizaba a las personas de dicho lugar. Aunque de repente un gran temblor sacudió la tierra, ya que al parecer algo había aterrizado con fuerza en el lago cercano al pueblo causando un fuerte temblor y esto obviamente despertó al trió aventurero.

La primera en reaccionar fue Videl, que salió de su cama lo más rápido posible en dirección al lago en donde la esperaba, lo que sea que se había estrellado en dicho lugar. A medida que se acercaba vio como una especie de neblina cubría al gran lago y a lo lejos una silueta flotante se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Cuando la neblina se disipo ella se quedó sin aliento al ver a la persona flotante en una especie de escudo de energía verdoso a solo dos metros de ella y con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios.

* * *

**Con Naruto**

El pelinegro apareció de golpe sobre el hermoso cielo azul del Planeta Tierra, se lo quedo admirando durante un rato largo hasta que de pronto sintió la presencia de dos personas algo poderosas junto a otra por encima de un humano promedio. Por lo que con una sonrisa en sus labios decidió ir a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño pueblo en donde había sentido las energías de las tres personas, pero antes se le ocurrió una buena idea para hacer una buena entrada y su mirada se dirigió a un gran lago cercano.

El joven (17) conocido como Naruto, es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de 1,98m y su peso es de 89kg. Su vestimenta consiste en una armadura moderna de combate de color negro con hombreras delineadas verdes y un cristal del mismo color con forma de rombo en el centro, cuello y su espalda, junto con pantalones elásticos de spandex de un color púrpura oscuro, muñequeras negras de borde blanco en sus muñecas, mientras que como calzado utiliza botas de combate blancas de tobillera negra con borde blanco y punta verde seccionada.

El ojinegro voló a toda velocidad hacia su objetivo con la intensión de impactar contra la superficie del lago para causar el mayor escándalo posible y atraer a sus presas hacia él.

**{¡IMPACTO!} {¡ESTRUENDO!} **

La fuerza con la que impacto Naruto fue tal que provoco un pequeño tsunami en el lago, que derribo varios árboles que había en la orilla. Cuando el agua se calmó el joven Saiyajin salió de las profundidades del lago levitando todavía con su escudo de energía protegiéndolo en todo momento … sunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la energía del humano más fuerte que el promedio, acercándose rápidamente hacia su posición.

Curioso decidió dejarla acercarse hasta él solo para ver que quería.

"¡O-Otra vez tu …!" La adolescente tartamudeo una vez que tuvo frente al intruso molesto.

La adolescente (17) conocida como Videl, es una joven de físico esbelto y delicado. Tiene ojos azules y el cabello de color negro de punta, que le llega hasta sus mejillas. Su altura es de 1,57m. Su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta blanca de tirantes y debajo una camiseta rosa, pantalones cortos de licra negro, guantes negros, y botas de color amarillo.

"…" El pelinegro no hizo ningún comentario al respecto solo quedándose mirando fijamente a la humana, ya que la vestimenta que estaba usando la mujer llamaba su atención.

"Tú eres ese Saiyajin llamado B-Broly, que intento matarnos a todos …" La ojiazul dijo bastante asustada, pero de igual manera se puso en pose de pelea y por la situación no se dio cuenta de la forma de vestir particular del Saiyajin puro.

"_¡Broly!_", Naruto pensó con los ojos entrecerrados al pensar en su padre, ya que no lo había visto desde hace ya bastante tiempo, aunque de repente cambio su expresión por una más 'amigable'. "¿Quién eres, Humana atractiva?" El ojinegro pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez se acercaba lentamente levitando hacia la pelinegra.

"… ¿Humana atractiva? …", Videl murmuro con una expresión confusa, aunque de repente ella cayo con las palabras del Saiyajin. "Que te importa, pervertido." La ojiazul, contesto con enojo, manteniendo su postura de lucha frente al gran alienígena que tiene frente a ella.

"Solo fue un pequeño cumplido, además, tu tampoco eres una santa, Videl." El pelinegro comento con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios al ver que los ojos de la humana estaban en sus musculosos brazos y otro lugar más privado.

"¡C-Cállate!", Videl tartamudeo en voz alta con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. "_Maldita sea __…__ antes no lo había notado, pero __Broly__ es más atractivo que __Gohan …_" La pelinegra, pensó aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas y a la vez se mordía con deseo sus labios.

Naruto formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar con su telepatía los pensamientos de la joven de ojos azules, aunque no estaba tan sorprendido porque sabía que causaba esto en las mujeres por sus potentes feromonas masculinas que con solo estar cerca de ellas activa su deseo sexual inmediatamente.

"Gracias por tu cumplido, hembra Humana." El pelinegro agradeció con la misma sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

La ojiazul quedo sin aliento al escuchar las palabras del adolescente, ya que nunca se esperó que el pudiera o tuviera conocimiento sobre leer los pensamientos de las personas … aunque por un lado extrañamente se sintió feliz. Mientras que, el ojinegro se acercó más a la joven adolescente de cabello negro hasta quedar frente a esta.

"Ahora dime, hembra Humana …", Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que con su mano izquierda le acaricio la mejilla a la pelinegra. "¿Dónde están las esferas-" Aunque el ojinegro nunca llego a terminar su pregunta, porque de repente fue interrumpido por una voz de un niño.

"¡Oiga, señor! Sera mejor que deje de tocar a Videl o si no-" Pero Goten no llego a terminar sus palabras porque el joven Saiyajin lo interrumpió tal como hizo el.

El niño (7) conocido como Goten o Son Goten, es de tez rosada. Tiene el cabello negro idéntico al de su padre Son Goku, sus ojos son de color negro y un rostro risueño. Su altura es de 1,24m y su peso es de 27kg. Su vestimenta consiste en una Gi de combate de color naranja con una camiseta azul marino de mangas largas y protectores de similar color.

"O, si no ¿Qué, mocoso?" Naruto pregunto con un tono burlón y desafiante, mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente hacia el dúo de niños.

"O si no …", El otro niño al lado de Goten hizo una pequeña pausa, porque rápidamente lo señalo a este último. "¡Su hermano te pateara tan fuerte el culo que te mandara de vuelta al sol! ¡De donde no deberías haber salido!" Trunks afirmo con un nivel de confianza que hasta se sorprendió por un momento de su valentía ante tal monstruo como 'Broly'.

El niño (8) conocido como Trunks, es de tez bronceada. Tiene el cabello lavanda, sus ojos son de color azul como los de su madre, Bulma, aunque estos tienen una forma parecida a la de su padre, Vegeta al igual que los rasgos faciales. Su altura es de 1,30m y su peso es de 31kg. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje de artes marciales de color verde oscuro, un cinturón naranja, muñequeras del mismo color y las mismas botas de color oro.

La expresión del joven pelinegro paso de tranquila a la de enojo porque esas palabras tenían doble sentido, pero lo dejo pasar por ahora y seguir esta 'divertida' conversación.

"¿Y dónde está ese cobarde de tu hermano?" El joven ojinegro pregunto cruzándose de brazos y a la vez desviaba su mirada se encontraba con la de Son Goten, que frunció el ceño bastante molesto por como ese tipo se había dirigido a su hermano mayor.

Por la difícil situación peligrosa en que se encontraban ambos niños al igual que Videl minutos atrás, nunca notaron que Naruto tenía una armadura de combate junto a otras cosas … sin duda no tenía nada que ver con la ropa de Broly.

"¡Cállate, monstruo! ¡Tú solo te aprovechas de dos niños y una chica!" Trunks grito con su dedo índice de la mano derecha señalando al Saiyajin puro.

"¡Si!" Goten apoyo en voz alta a su mejor amigo, mientras que a la vez lo imitaba señalando al joven Saiyajin de la misma manera que el ojiazul.

"¿Ah?",Fue lo único que dijo Naruto, ya que había entendido otra cosa… Aunque eso lo dejo de lado, porque se le ocurrió algo bastante divertido. "**¡KAKAROTTO!**" El pelinegro rugió con su mirada fija en el segundo hijo de Son Goku, que en respuesta tembló de miedo.

"¡Corran! ¡Ya se volvió loco!" Trunks exclamo con horror, mientras levitaba por instinto unos metros lejos de ese monstruo y a la vez agarraba del Gi de combate a su mejor amigo.

"¡Corre, Videl!" El ojinegro menor grito a la novia de su hermano mayor, pero para su miedo y sorpresa esta no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Mientras que, la pelinegra estaba como en una especie de trance con su mirada en todo momento siguiendo al ojinegro mayor debido a que se había 'enamorado' de una extraña manera. Trunks y Goten estaban a punto de llevarse a Videl con ellos y escapar de ese monstruo, pero antes de que si quieran pudieran ejercer su acción, Naruto apareció en un borrón de velocidad frente a ellos con una sonrisa de loco que los dejos al borde de orinarse en sus pantalones.

"**¡KAKAROTTO! **… es broma, jeje …", El pelinegro mayor dijo con una risa burlona, esto sin duda confundió mucho al dúo de Saiyajin Híbridos y por supuesto divirtió mucho al Saiyajin Legendario. "¡Tomen esto!** ¡Shinra Tensei!**", El ojinegro grito con ambas manos sobre el torso de ambos niños, ocasionando que estos fueran enviados a chocar contra un bosque cercano dejándolos bastante aturdidos por la extraña técnica. "¡JAJAJA! ¡ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO!" Naruto exclamo con sus puños apretados cerca de su pecho, mientras empezaba a subir su Ki apropósito en una explosión de energía verdosa masiva que lo rodeo por completo de pies a cabeza.

Mientras que, Videl solo observaba con una batalla mental a Naruto, ya que por un lado ella quería pelear contra este muchacho por haber atacado al hermano menor de Gohan y su amigo Trunks, pero a la vez ella quería saltar sobre él guapo Saiyajin y dejar a su novio por este otro nuevo … sin duda estaba en un gran problema interno.

"¿Qué hago? …" La pelinegra, susurro con su mirada del ojinegro y luego desviándola hacia donde habían ido a parar el dúo molesto de mocosos.

* * *

Un joven de 17 volaba a toda velocidad sobre el mar en dirección de la Capital del Norte, ya que tenía unos cuantos asuntos que terminar en dicha ciudad … y este muchacho no era otro que Gohan.

El joven (17) conocido como Gohan o Son Gohan. Posee los rasgos faciales de su padre, Goku y su tono de piel es más similar al de su madre, Milk. Tiene el cabello negro erizado hacia arriba, similar al estilo de Yamcha. Sus ojos son de color negro. Su altura es de 1,76m y su peso es de 61kg. Su vestimenta es un conjunto tradicional de Kung Fu, que consiste de una camisa blanca, pantalones violeta oscuros y zapatos negros.

Aunque de pronto, el pelinegro detuvo en seco su vuelo al sentir algo en la dirección opuesta de donde se dirigía.

"Siento un Ki extraño, pero muy poderoso …", El ojinegro murmuro con una expresión confundida y pensativa, aunque rápidamente un 'clic' lo saco de sus pensamientos. "¡No puede ser!" Gohan exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y un poco de miedo al darse cuenta del dueño de ese Ki.

Luego de esto, el Saiyajin Híbrido activo su aura de energía transparente y emprendió el vuelo sin pensarlo en la dirección de donde provenía esa poderosa energía. A la vez le rezaba a Kami-sama de que su novia Videl y su hermano pequeño no estuviera cerca de ese monstruo de 'Broly' … ah sí, también esperaba que Trunks se encontrara bien.

* * *

**Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo. **

**Espero que esta nueva historia algo random de mi parte los tenga entretenidos por ahora, les prometo que actualizare las otras historias … solo ténganme un poco de paciencia. **

**Sobre esta historia no estoy seguro, pero creo que no llegaran a los diez capítulos o tal vez lo sobrepase unos cuantos más … depende de mi estado de ánimo e inspiración. **

**Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo. **

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2582 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2 (Parte 1): Gohan Vs Naruto

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño del anime/manga de 'Dragon Ball Z' o 'Naruto', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

¿Otro Super Saiyajin Legendario?

Capítulo 2: Gohan Vs Naruto (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

"_Pensando_"

**"KameHameHa/Rasengan" **Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

_**Dioses/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

El joven pelinegro observo con aire de suficiencia que se había sacado de encima a esos dos mocosos molestos por un tiempo que esperaba fuera suficiente para pedirle la ubicación de las esferas del dragón a cierta ojiazul.

"Je.", Naruto sonrió al darse la vuelta lentamente hacia la Humana de antes. "Por favor, Videl-chan. Dime donde están las esferas del dragón." El ojinegro pidió con un tono entre divertido y 'amable', mientras que a la vez liberaba un poco más de sus feromonas masculinas al aire ocasionando una rápida reacción a la mujer humana.

"..." La pelinegra se quedó en silencio y a la vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron más cuando empezó a respirar con dificultad

...

Aunque de pronto Naruto tuvo que salir inmediatamente de su acción porque tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo de Trunks y bloquear con su antebrazo derecho una patada de Goten.

"Demasiado lentos." El joven de ojos negros comento con un toque de diversión al observar las expresiones de miedo y sorpresa de ambos niños que por instinto saltaron hacia atrás lejos de su enemigo.

Luego de decir esas palabras, el joven pelinegro de un rápido movimiento formo una esfera de energía negativa en ambas manos y estas al ver de cerca parecían girar como si el viento estuviera a su alrededor, sin duda era una técnica bastante peligrosa.

"¿¡Donde se fue!?" Trunks pregunto a su mejor amigo, mientras que a la vez buscaba con su mirada al Saiyajin enemigo.

"¡No lo sé!" Goten respondió en voz alta casi histórico que le daba un aspecto gracioso en cierto sentido.

Aunque de pronto ambos niños sintieron una presencia maligna detrás suyo.

"**¡Rasenringu!**" Naruto dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente estampara dicha técnica en los estómagos desprotegidos de los dos enanos molestos.

"¡AHHH!" Ambos híbridos gritaron de dolor al sentir como esa extraña técnica les hacia un gran daño físico y parecía como si sus órganos fueran 'licuados'.

Mientras que, el joven pelinegro observo con aburrimiento como esos dos mocosos se estrellaban contra un lago cercano levantando una gran cortina de agua y para quitárselos de encima preparo una pequeña, pero poderosa esfera de energía verdosa en su mano izquierda.

"¡A dormir con los peces!" El ojinegro exclamo con una sonrisa algo sádica en sus labios, para que seguidamente arrojara con fuerza la esfera de energía verdosa hacia el lago donde se encontraban los dos mocosos molestos ... aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

"¡**MASENKO**!" Una voz desconocida grito desde el suelo cuando lanzo dicha técnica.

Una poderosa ráfaga de energía dorada se dirigió a una increíble velocidad hacia la esfera de energía verdosa y cuando hicieron contacto estas explotaron en una llamativa explosión que cegó por unos instantes a los presentes.

"¿Otro débil aparece en escena?" Naruto dijo con un tono burlón cuando enfoco su mirada en el nuevo oponente contra quien lucharía.

"¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿¡Porque atacaste de esa manera a un par de niños!?" Gohan exigió con los puños apretados tratando de contener su ira al ver esa sonrisa burlona del Saiyajin desconocido ... que por un momento le hizo recordar a cierto Saiyajin Legendario sádico.

"Ah, ya veo ... ¿Tú eres el hermano del niño con el Gi naranja?", Naruto pregunto con una expresión que simulada estar pensando. "Bueno, será divertido torturarlo frente a ti **¡HAHAHA!**" El empezó a reírse en voz alta con una sonrisa bastante sádica repleta de locura.

"¡Bastardo!", Gohan dijo en voz alta, mientras que a la vez sus ojos negros se tornaban turquesa. "Me las pagaras! ... **¡AHHHHHH!**" El híbrido grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando su cabello negro se erizo hacia arriba y se tornó de un dorado intenso junto a un aura muy brillante del mismo color 'exploto' de su interior rodeándolo por completo.

"... Este poder ..." Naruto murmuro con un toque de sorpresa al ver el formidable enemigo que había aumentado su poder enormemente en meros segundos.

Hasta que de pronto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara lo saco de su asombro enviándolo a chocar contra una montaña cercana donde formo un agujero de considerable tamaño con su propio cuerpo, además obviamente quedo bastante atontado durante unos segundos que fueron más que suficiente para que Gohan siguiera con su ofensiva en el Saiyajin desconocido.

"¡AHHHH!" El hijo mayor de Goku grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando vino volando a toda velocidad e impacto su pie izquierdo en el abdomen desprotegido de su enemigo.

"**¡..!**", Naruto escupió saliva de su boca al sentir ese poderoso golpe en su estómago que le saco todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones ... pero se negó a gritar de dolor porque su orgullo era más grande y también no quería parecer débil frente al enemigo. "_¡Mierda! ... esta maldita abominación es fuerte ..._" Pensó con una mueca de dolor y a la vez apretó los dientes, sin duda estaba furioso ...

Pero a la vez su cuerpo empezó a bombear grandes cantidades de adrenalina y este le hizo formar una sonrisa divertida en sus labios ante la ira de Gohan.

Mientras que, el Saiyajin híbrido estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la expresión divertida y burlona del Saiyajin desconocido para quitársela a la fuerza ...

Aunque de pronto fue detenido por la mano derecha de este último que sostuvo su puño derecho con bastante fuerza.

"¿Que?" Gohan dijo con una expresión bastante sorprendida al ver como su enemigo que estaba en estado base pudo detener su ataque ...

¡Y eso que no estaba transformado en Super Saiyajin! Solo pensar por un segundo cuan poderoso podría llegar a hacer este tipo lo asusto un poco e inconscientemente pensó en Broly porque este había sido uno de los enemigos que en verdad le aterraron.

Mientras que, el Saiyajin puro al ver la expresión ligeramente asustada de Gohan formo una sonrisa algo sádica porque disfrutaría golpeándolo para escuchar sus gritos de dolor.

"**Shinra Tensei** ..." Fueron las dos únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Naruto.

Una fuerza invisible muy poderosa envió al joven Son hacia un lago cercano donde reboto varias veces sobre el agua hasta que con sus manos pudo detenerse ... aunque no estaba preparado para el ataque de cierto Saiyajin desconocido, si es que se le podía llamar 'ataque'.

"¡Mi turno!" Naruto exclamo con una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresión sorprendida del Saiyajin híbrido, mientras que a la vez se llevaba por delante a este último sin detenerse en ningún momento hasta que ambos chocaron con el fondo del lago causando un pequeño tsunami en el lugar junto a un leve temblor que sacudió todo el área.

Aunque esto no termino ahí porque cuando Gohan se recuperó de ese inesperado ataque de parte de su enemigo nuevamente empezó una ofensiva contra este último.

"¡Atatatata!"

Gohan empezó su ofensiva con una lluvia de golpes poderosos contra el Saiyajin desconocido.

Naruto con rapidez y gran agilidad bloqueo todos los golpes del mestizo, y los que no pudo bloquear solamente los esquivo con una facilidad que por un momento parecía estar jugando.

"_Maldición ... esta pelea está en un punto muerto ..._", Gohan pensó con los dientes apretados por la frustración de no hacerle daño al otro Saiyajin, por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia dándole una fuerte patada a este último enviándolo varios metros lejos de su posición. "**¡KameHameHa!**" Grito con todas sus fuerzas la famosa técnica que solía usar su padre con la esperanza de eliminar de un solo ataque a este enemigo que podría convertirse en una amenaza si sigue.

Por otra parte, Naruto observo con los ojos bien abiertos como el mestizo lo ataco con una técnica de energía celeste-azul que se le hizo muy familiar ... ¡Incluso cuando hizo la pose!

"¡Esta técnica es de-"

**{¡Boom!}**

La inmensa explosión que trajo dicha técnica de energía borro por completo la mitad del lago y una parte pequeña de un bosque cercano ... por supuesto no hubo ninguna víctima Humana en el lugar, aunque si muchos animales inocentes que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el rango de la explosión.

"... Bien. Creo que eso fue suficiente para matar-"

El hijo mayor de Son Goku se quedó en silencio cuando observo bastante molesto al ver como el Saiyajin desconocido salió entre el humo y el polvo sin ningún rasguño o herida de gravedad.

"_Maldición ... debería estar incapacitado o incluso muerto con ese poderoso KameHameHa que utilice en él._" Gohan pensó con los puños apretados al ver que su enemigo estaba ileso junto al hecho que este último estaba quitándose el polvo de su ropa con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

"Interesante ...", Naruto dijo con un toque de curiosidad por este Saiyajin mestizo que no era para nada débil y eso también provoco que frunciera el ceño algo molesto. "Dime, Híbrido." Naruto dijo lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención del terrícola, mientras levitaba a seis metros de lo que quedaba del lago observando con una mirada sin emociones al mestizo.

"_¿Híbrido?_", Gohan pensó con una mueca bastante enojada. "¿Qué quieres?" El hijo mayor de Goku pregunto con una expresión para nada amigable y a la vez se preparó para un ataque sorpresa.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Naruto pregunto ignorando la mirada molesta del Saiyajin mestizo.

"Gohan." El ojinegro mayor por 1 años respondió a la pregunta de su enemigo todavía desconocido para él.

"Ya veo. Con que te pusieron un nombre terrícola ... pero quien soy yo para criticar." Naruto comento encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia a la furia creciente del Saiyajin mestizo.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Gohan pregunto entre dientes ... aunque la respuesta que recibiría sin duda jamás en su vida se lo habría esperado y menos de alguien que tenía casi su edad.

"¡Cierto! Nunca te dije mi nombre ... ¡**Soy Naruto y también un Super Saiyajin Legendario**!" El pelinegro respondió en voz alta con un tono oscuro y a la vez flexiono sus brazos cerca de su rostro.

Luego de decir esas palabras, el Saiyajin Legendario empezó a acumular energía en enormes cantidades en su cuerpo provocando que su cabello se erizara hacia arriba tornándose de un brillante dorado, mientras que sus ojos oscuros como el carbón pasaron a un turquesa bastante llamativo ... aunque otra cosa llamativa fue que al transformar en Super Saiyajin no grito como Gohan u otros Saiyajin conocidos.

* * *

**En Alguna Parte**

...

**{¡Achoo!}**

"¿Estas bien, Goku?" Kaio-sama le pregunto con un toque de preocupación, ya que alguien muerto no podía enfermarse en el otro mundo y ver estornudar a su antiguo alumno sin duda lo alarmo.

"¿Eh? Si, Kaio-sama ... es solo que ... pareciera que alguien estuviera hablando de mí." Goku respondió con una risita nerviosa al final de sus palabras, mientras que a la vez se rascaba su cabello en forma de palmera.

Bubbles y Gregory observaron la conversación entre el Kaio del Norte y el Saiyajin puro... que fue relativamente corta porque Goku rápidamente dejo eso de lado y volvió a prestar atención a su comida ante las miradas en blanco de los otros tres presentes.

* * *

**Nuevamente En La Tierra**

El hijo mayor de Goku se cubrió los ojos con la palma de su mano izquierda ante el fuerte viento y la tierra que eran provocados por Naruto que además estaba formando un cráter con su propia energía abrumadora.

"¿Q-Que? ... ¡E-Esto no puede ser!" Gohan exclamo con evidente incredulidad y miedo cuando este 'Naruto' termino de transformarse en Super Saiyajin, porque sin duda el poder que este último tenia era muy ... aterrador.

"**¡Prepárate mestizo!**"Naruto dijo con un tono bastante tétrico, mientras que su aura dorada lo rodeaba por completo dándole un aspecto más oscuro a la sonrisa sádica que estaba en sus labios ante los ojos de Gohan que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos lejos del monstruo.

* * *

**Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del segundo capítulo, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

**Esta es una de mis ... primeros intentos de escribir una pelea de esta magnitud, por lo que sean amables con sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, :'v**

**Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

**Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Ja ne!**

* * *

**El Capitulo Tiene 2100 Palabras.**


End file.
